poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
A Red Ranger from another realm Part 2 (Transcript)
Here is the Transcript for A Red Ranger from another Time Part 2. Previously on Power Rangers Harmony Force. Sunset Shimmer: Twilight, It's the middle of the night. Why are you pacing like this? Twilight Sparkle: Frankly, I don't know how you can sleep at a time like this! Spike: 3 A.M.? Twilight Sparkle: I just finished planning my schedule for the month, but I forgot to leave time to plan for next month! Don't you see? There's no time in my schedule to put together another schedule! I could move my meeting with the Canterlot High School Board to the following Tuesday, but then I have to reschedule my lunch with Pinkie Pie, and you know what a nightmare she is with scheduling. This is an absolute disaster. My whole year could be thrown off! The DeLorean appeared inside her garage & the doors opened, a mysterious figure came out, it was a red ranger. Twilight Sparkle: (yelps) Future Red Ranger: Twilight, I have a very important message for you from Palutena in the future! Twilight Sparkle: You're from the future?! Future Red Ranger: That's right. Twilight Sparkle: Is there some sort of epic pony war in the distant future or something? Future Red Ranger: Actually, I'm from another dimension called Cyberspace. Twilight Sparkle: Is time travel fun, or does it hurt? I have so many questions– (muffled voice) Future Red Ranger: I have something.... Extremely important to tell you.... About the future, and, Ugh.... I only have a few seconds, So you've got to listen..... Whatever you do, Don't.... Ugh... The Future Red Ranger passed out. Twilight Sparkle: Future Red Ranger? Oh no! What was he trying to warn me about? (gasps) He must want me to prevent whatever horrible thing happens in the future! Ransik: When did this happen? Twilight Sparkle: About earlier ago, And there was a time machine out of a DeLorean. Ransik: It's just as I thought. Nadira: What is it, Daddy? Ransik: Well, Nadira. If my facts are corrected... He is the Red Ranger from Data Squad. Twilight Sparkle: I've just met the Red Data Squad Ranger!? Rarity: (faints) Robbie Diaz: The Mane 6 in this timeline wasn't trapped in this world, So maybe... It's like the past world's putting them back where they belongs. Robbie Diaz: And then after that, My friends manged to take out the Eggpawns. I was the only one who made it back in time, but something tells me that Eggman has come here for one reason. Fluttershy: Oh my... Rainbow Dash: Well, if there's a reason, tell us? Twilight Sparkle: I think Rainbow's right Robbie, What's Dr. Eggman planning to do now? Robbie Diaz: (sighs) He plans to change history and erase Harmony Force completely. The girls were in a shock. Rarity: Of all the worst things that could happen, This is THE. WORST. POSSIBLE. THING! Sunset Shimmer: We're not going to let this happen. Robbie, If what you say is true, Then we're going to help you stop Dr. Eggman. Sunset put her hand towards Robbie for a handshake. Then, They shook hands. Robbie Diaz: Thanks, Sunset. I'm sure that you've got a strong heart of a yellow ranger in the future. Nightmare Moon: And who are you!? Dr. Eggman: I am Dr. Eggman, The greatest scientific genius in the world! Nightmare Moon: What do you want? Dr. Eggman: I have come here from the future to warn you that someone is trying to stop me. Sombra: And who might that be, Doctor? Dr. Eggman: (sighs) The Red Data Squad Ranger, But I think we should make a deal. Nightmare Moon: Oh, What kind of deal? Dr. Eggman: You help me get rid of that Red Ranger, I'll help you get rid of the Harmony Rangers. Nightmare Moon: (shook her hand with Eggman) Deal. Twilight Sparkle: So, Robbie, What's the plan now? Robbie Diaz: Well, I'm guessing we fight off against Eggman. Twilight Sparkle: Then this is what we'll do. Suddenly, The viewing map shows the danger at Downtown. Robbie Diaz: Huh, What's going on? Ransik: It looks like Dr. Eggman is on the move. Twilight, Robbie, You and the others must go and stop him! Robbie Diaz & Twilight Sparkle: Right! Robbie Diaz: Hey, Eggman! Dr. Eggman: You again! Robbie Diaz: That's right, But this time, I've got help to stop your plans. Dr. Eggman: Don't waste your breath, You don't have the rest of your ranger team with you. Twilight Sparkle: Except us! Dr. Eggman: The Harmony Force Rangers! This is impossible! Sunset Shimmer: You listen here, Eggman! We know what you're up to and we're not gonna let it happen! Got it?! So why don't you just make it easy on yourself and go back to wherever it is you came from! Dr. Eggman: Why don't you all come and make me!? Rainbow Dash: With pleasure, Egg-Face! Loyalty Crossbow!! (blasts) Dr. Eggman: Egg Pawns, Attack! The Egg Pawns came and attacked the Rangers. This episode begins with Robbie and the Harmony Force Rangers out numbered. Pinkie Pie: Holy Moley, That's a lotta robots?! Sunset Shimmer: Any suggestions Robbie? Robbie Diaz: We fight, CHARGE!! Suddenly, Robbie had another vision. Robbie Diaz: Ugh!! Ugh.. He saw Twilight, Wes and himself combining the Elemental Megazord, Time Force Megazord and Cyber Delta Megazord into the Elemental Cyber Time Megazord. Back in reality. Dr. Eggman: Don't stop, Egg Pawns! Take them down! Rainbow Dash: Hey! Robbie!! Robbie Diaz: Huh? Then, More Egg Pawns kept coming. Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Power Rangers Harmony Force Category:Transcripts